maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day When We Met Each Other (transcript)
"The Day When We Met Each Other" is the thirty-eighth episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description Maraya's bus driver, Ms. Carolyn, tells her a story of how they met each other for the first time and became the best of friends. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the bus loading zone and zooms into the double doors where Maraya comes out) Maraya: That was the most wonderful day I ever had, and now that it's done, it's time again to see my favorite bus driver friend, Ms. Carolyn. (laughing) (Maraya starts walking to where her bus was parked and gets on it) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn. (Maraya walks away to sit in her seat and put on her seatbelt. Then the camera points at Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya, since it's nearly the end of the year, how about if I can tell you a special story? Maraya: Sure, that would be nice. So, what's the story about? Ms. Carolyn: Remember the day when we first met each other and became friends back in the beginning of September, Maraya? Maraya: Yes. Ms. Carolyn: Well, this is how it began. (Flashback begins) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): On the seventh day of September that afternoon, you came out around 3:15 and you thought that you had to wait 15 minutes for your sister to come because you didn't want to be the first to get on her new bus. Maraya (sighs, in flashback): I wish I got my new bus already so I won't have to ride my sister's noisy bus anymore. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): But then, a man that you've known since last year came up and helped you out. Mr. Whatley (in flashback): Hey, Maraya. Maraya (sadly, in flashback): Hey, Mr. Whatley. Mr. Whatley (in flashback): I heard that you and your family moved over the Labor Day weekend. Maraya (in flashback): Yes, I did. Mr. Whatley (in flashback): Well, that's some great news. So, where did you move? Maraya (in flashback): Firethorne. It's a subdivision that is located nearby our usual grocery store. Mr. Whatley (in flashback): Oh, so that means that you can't ride 19L anymore, right? (Maraya nods her head) Mr. Whatley (in flashback): Well, follow me. I've got something to show you. (Maraya follows him to another area of the bus loading zone) Mr. Whatley (in flashback): This bus driver called me last night and she told me that you're going to be part of her group. Maraya (in flashback): She did? Mr. Whatley (not seen, in flashback): Yes. (Setting changes to another area of the bus loading zone where Ms. Carolyn looks for her left and right until she hears footsteps and Maraya and Mr. Whatley stop) Mr. Whatley (in flashback): This will be your new bus driver for the rest of the year. I'll see you later, okay? Maraya (in flashback): Okay. Mr. Whatley (walks away, in flashback): Bye, Maraya. Maraya (in flashback): Bye! (After he walks away, Ms. Carolyn starts speaking) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): He sure looks like a nice man. Maraya (in flashback): He sure does. Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): You must be the new girl. Now, what was your name again? Maraya (in flashback): Maraya, and it's pronounced Maraya, not Maria or Mariah, just Maraya. Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): Oh, okay, nice to meet you. I'm Carolyn, or Ms. Carolyn like most people call me, not Caroline or Carolee, or even Carol. Maraya (smiles, in flashback): Oh, okay, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): Great. Get on my bus and I'll introduce you to the others. (She gets on the bus with Ms. Carolyn. Setting changes to the inside of it) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): My students, we have a new student who's going to ride our bus for the rest of the year. This is Maraya. Others (in flashback): Hi, Maraya! (Connor raises his hand) Ms. Carolyn (not seen, in flashback): Yes, Connor? Connor (in flashback): I know Maraya. John (in flashback): Oh, me, too. Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): That's great if you already know her. (to Maraya) Now, Maraya, this will be your seat for whenever you ride this bus. Maraya (in flashback): Wow, I get to sit in the front seat, and look, there's my name! Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): That's right. Now, go sit in your seat and buckle your seatbelt while I look for your address. (not seen) It's got to be here somewhere. Anie (in flashback): Blech, a girl. Ms. Brenda, why did she have to ride our bus with us? I thought this was a "boys only" bus. Ms. Brenda (in flashback): But I'm a woman, and Carolyn's a woman, so that doesn't make our bus a "boys only" bus. Anie (in flashback): Oh. Ms. Carolyn (not seen, in flashback): Here it is! (she is seen) Now, let me ask you this: Your address is 80 Firethorne, right? Maraya (in flashback): Yep, that's right. Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): All right, I remembered, and I'll be able to remember which house is your house with the help of my handy dandy assistant, Ms. Brenda. Ms. Brenda (in flashback): Yep, you can count on me. (She gets up from her seat to introduce herself to Maraya) Ms. Brenda (in flashback): Hey, Maraya, I'm Ms. Brenda, your new monitor. By the way, do you have your seatbelt on? Maraya (in flashback): Yes, Ms. Brenda. Ms. Brenda (in flashback): Good. (She walks away from Maraya to sit back in her seat. Camera points at Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): All righty, do we have everyone? Ms. Brenda (in flashback): Yes, we do, especially our new student, Mariah. Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): It's Maraya, Ms. Brenda, not Mariah. Ms. Brenda (not seen, in flashback): Oh. Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): How do you think I would feel if you called me Caroline? And how would that make you feel if I called you Brenna? Ms. Brenda (in flashback): Oh... Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): As I thought. You would feel sad if I did that, so please, call her Maraya. Ms. Brenda (not seen, in flashback): Okay, Carolyn. (She turns around to crank up the bus while the setting changes to the outside of the bus loading zone and then back to the inside of the bus) Maraya (in her own head, in flashback): Yes, we finally left. Man, it's great to be the first one to leave now, just like I wished. (In the meantime, Maraya looks at her phone until she heard a sound from behind) Anie (not seen, in flashback): Psst! (Maraya turns around) Anie (whispers in flashback): What's your name? Maraya (whispers in flashback): I'm Maraya. What's yours? Anie (whispers in flashback): I'm Anie. Wanna be my best friend? Maraya (in flashback): Of course I would! This bus wouldn't be complete without a best friend. (They give each other a handshake. Scene changes to where they get to Maraya's subdivision) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): Okay, Maraya, when you see your house after I turn around, tell me to stop, all right? Maraya (in flashback): All right, Ms. Carolyn. (Maraya looks out the window until the setting changes to outside of the subdivision and then back to the inside of the bus. When she sees her house, she tells her) Maraya (in flashback): That's my house, Ms. Carolyn, stop! (The bus stops so Maraya can get up from her seat and get off) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): Bye, Maraya, nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow. Maraya (in flashback): Okay, bye, Ms. Carolyn! (After she gets off, Ms. Carolyn shuts the doors and watches her go in her house. As soon as the bus drives away, the flashback ends) Ms. Carolyn: And that's how we met each other and became friends. Maraya: Wow, that was great! (She unbuckles her seatbelt to go give Ms. Carolyn a hug) Maraya: I love you, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: I love you too, Maraya, I truly do. (Maraya walks back to her seat to sit down) Maraya (looks at camera): And I also love you, too, viewers. Thank you for being part of my school life. Goodbye! (The scene zooms out of the bus and then goes up in the sky and shows a picture of Maraya and Ms. Carolyn hugging each other while the scene fades out to come to an end) Characters * Maraya * Anie (in flashback) * Blake (in flashback) * Clayton (in flashback) * Dylan (in flashback) * Cody (in flashback) * Jonathan (in flashback) * Connor (in flashback) * John (in flashback) * Ms. Carolyn * Ms. Brenda (in flashback) * Mr. Whatley (in flashback) Trivia * All of the students (except Maraya), Ms. Brenda, and Mr. Whatley didn't speak very much in this episode. **The characters that mainly spoke in this episode were Maraya and Ms. Carolyn. *This episode is very similar to the "My Better Autistic Life" extra episode "Getting My New Bus", except that Ruff was replaced with Mr. Whatley instead. *This is the one and only episode where Maraya's whole address was mentioned. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)